Jeff likes BDSM?
by Dankest of dank P0rn
Summary: Jeff comes to stay with Steve for some skits and stuff, when some events turn the visit to one of more pleasurable measures


Jeff x Steve

"STEEEEEVEEEE" Came the undeniable screech of the one and only Jeffrey, bursting through the door of Steves home. In this moment, Steve, who was startled, ended up dropping his taco. They stood there in silence, staring at each other before Steve broke down and fell to his knees. "M-My t-t-t-t-cacoooooo!" He cried, Jeff just stared blankly, a derpish look on his face as he took a step closer and dropped the bag he was holding, kicking the door closed. "Look at what you've done Jeeeeff" Steve said, glaring up at him. "Uh I would say five second rule dude but its been like 15.." Jeff said, scratching the back of his neck.

About an hour had passed after that whole endive about Steve's taco, Jeff had gotten settled in the spare room and both the guys were now sitting in the livingroom watching Netflix in silence, Steve would occasionally glance over at the Canadian, glaring lightly, trying to think of a way to get him back. 'That was one of the best god damn tacos I've ever had, and he fucked it up' he though, Jeff glanced over and caught Steve's glare. He leaned over got right close up to his face, squinting his eyes before giving a signature screech.

"STEEEEEEEVEEEEEE why you lookin at me like I'm some Norwegian taco stand" He said, causing the taco loving male to fall on his ass and let out a small squeal. The Canadian laughed as he looked at Steve's reaction, Steve rose from the ground and tackled Jeff back onto the couch, trying to smack his face. Jeff struggled to grab Steve's hands as he flailed them about, trying to slap the face of the Canadian. When Jeff finally did get a hold of the Americans flailing arms, it was then that they saw the position they were in.

Steve was straddling Jeff, they crotches rubbing with the slightest of shifts, and frankly, Jeff couldn't help but notice the bulge growing in Steve's pants, he glanced up and gave a slight smirk. Steve shifted slightly and gave Jeff a questioning look before realizing that what he hoped was in is imagination, was in fact in real. He had a boner. And he was on top of Jeff. Well fuck. "U-UHh" Steve started, moving to get off the Canadian "Ehhhhy No you don't." Jeff said, well more like growled. "You seemed to have a problem there" He said, gesturing to Steve's erection.

"P-PFFFt n-no you're imagining things! Ahahah" Steven laughed. Jeff sat up and grabbed the American's ass and pulled him closer, Steve's face flushed pink as he squirmed and tried to escape the Canadians grasp. Jeff got right close to Steve's face and whispered "I like it when they squirm" he growled with a smirk on his face. Steve stopped struggling when he heard that, his face was bright red now as he realized that he would not be getting out of this one, then again this would help with his little fantasies he had about Jeff.

Jeff moved his hips slightly, Steve letting out a slight whimper at the contact. In an instant Steve was pushed back onto the couch, his lips now connected with Jeff's. It was hardly a passionate kiss, but more rough than anything. Jeff's fingers wrapped around the hem of Steve's shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side. He leaned down and started biting and licking Steve's neck, making his way down his chest. A quiet whimper came from Steve as he went to grab the Canadians hair, only to have his arms pinned.

"Lets take this somewhere else" Jeff Smirked, standing up, pulling Steve with him, dragging him to the room which he was staying in. Steve was thrown onto the bed as Jeff went over to his bag, rummaging through it till he found what he needed. Jeff turned around, holding some leather cuffs. 'Holyfuckingshit Jeff is into BDSM shit' Steve thought, scooting back onto the bed, biting his lip as the Canadian advanced on him, crawling overtop of the American and grabbing each of his wrists, linking it through the bed frame to make sure Steve couldn't move.

Jeff started on removing Steves pants, disposing them somewhere in the room. Jeff palmed the man under him through his boxers, watching his expressions shift with his movements. Steve had his head thrown back against the pillows with this eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape, his boxers were soon removed and thrown aside. His eyes shot open as he looked down at Jeff, a smirk plastered on his face as he licked his hand and gave Steves hard cock a few strokes, rubbing this thumb over his tip before standing up and going back to the bag, grabbing a few more items.

Jeff held in one hand, a leather collar and leash, and in the other a cock ring. He the leash down and put the cock ring on Steve, of course not before teasing him, getting between his legs and licking his tip, sucking on it harshly, causing Steve to gasp and moan "J-Jeff h-holy balls" He sputtered breathlessly. A chuckle came from the man sucking his cock, sending a pleasurable vibration through him. Jeff worked Steve's cock in the perfect way to work him up to an orgasm, and when he was about to bust a nut, Jeff pulled his mouth away from his cock and put the cock ring on, stopping the American from finding release.

Steve whined and squirmed, which was met by a slap to his thigh from Jeff, who was now off the bed and holding the leash and collar. "Now now Steven, be a good boy and you'll get a reward" Jeff spoke as he put the collar on Steve, removing the cuffs as he did. Almost absentmindedly Steve responded with a "Yes Daddy" making Jeff pause, smirked then went back to fastening the collar. "On your knees" He ordered, to which Steve complied, getting onto the floor as Jeff removed his pants and boxers, releasing his hard cock, pre cum dripping down the side.

Eagerly, Steve leaned forward and licked the trail of the liquid up before taking the tip of Jeff's cock into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over his slit as he bobbed his head up and down, ravishing his cock with his tongue. Jeff groaned and tugged the leash, making Steve come closer and go deeper. Steve did the best he could, rubbing the underside of his cock with his tongue, not taking Jeff's whole cock in fully just yet. But Jeff was becoming impatient, grabbing a handful of Stevens hair then forcing him to take all of him in.

Surprisingly, Steve didn't choke, 'which means its not his first time doing this' Jeff thought to himself as he let out a pleasure filled moan. Meanwhile Steve was wishing that he could touch himself, let himself cum. Better yet he was wishing that Jeff would hurry up and fuck his tight ass hole. That's really all Steve wanted right now, was to feel the cock he was sucking in his ass.

"Fuck your mouth is so good baby" Jeff moaned, letting his head fall back as his eyes closed, feeling himself coming closer to release. Steve started going faster and faster, soon he felt Jeff's cock twitch in his mouth, following by a cry of pleasure from Jeff as he shot his hot load of cum into his mouth and down his throat, to which Steve swallowed hungrily.

Jeff released his hold on Steves hair and let him move back slightly, who then panted and licked his lips, his eyes begging Jeff to fuck him. "Daddyyyy pleaaseeeeee fuck meeee" Steve whined, to which Jeff laughed and pulled the leash, making him get up on the bed. "Hands and knees" he ordered as he got up and went to the bag, Steves eyes followed him only for him to be told "Keep your eyes forward" from Jeff, who's back was still turned to him.

Steve did as told and tried to see what the dominant male was grabbing from his bag, his questions were answered when his ass was met with a stinging sensation, causing him to give out a small cry. A riding crop. A fucking crop. To Steves surprise, he liked the feeling, and Jeff seemed to know that because the next five slaps were responded to with moans. Jeff placed the crop on the side of the bed and reached for the bottle of lube he took out when he grabbed the crop.

Steve gave a squeak of surprise when he felt something cold and wet on his asshole, then something entering his ass, which he could only assume where Jeffs fingers. Steve bit down onto the pillow and moaned into it as his fingers stretched his asshole, soon enough his fingers were removed and he felt something else, much bigger than his fingers being pushed into his ass. Steve clenched his fists as Jeff pushed his cock balls deep into Steve, groaning as he did.

Jeff grabbed his hips and started pounding into him, reaching around and removing the cock ring which had been restricting Steve. "You don't cum until I say so or Ill make you clean my dick when im done" Jeff growled, Steve only moaned in response. The Canadians fingers dug into his skin as he fucked him hard and fast, hitting his prostate almost every time. Soon enough Jeff was starting to come close to his end. The feeling of Steves tight throbbing asshole around his big hard cock.

Soon enough Jeff was cumming and so was Steve, with of course the permission from Jeff, who laid a harsh slap onto Stevens right ass cheek as he came, his hot cum shooting into his ass. Steve let out a cry of pleasure as he came all over the bed and a little bit on his chest. Slowly, Jeff pulled out and gave a sigh of pleasure. "How was that?" Jeff asked "It was good dadddyyy" Steve said as he sat up, his ass soar with slight bruising on his hips. Jeff blushed slightly and looked away "You uh don't have to call me that" He said, trying to hide his smirk.

Steve whined and crawled onto Jeffs lap and pressed his lips to his, pulling away briefly, whispering "but I want to" before going back to kissing him. The two made out on that bed, unawear that Vincent was still in the house, and he had seen everything. See Vince was origanly trying to snoop through Jeffs bag but ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time, now he was left in the closet for that whole time. Frankly, Vince wanted in. Maybe next time they could have a three way.

So I made this for the soul purpose of my own entertainment in hope that Steve will do this for his DeepSexAdventures Series.


End file.
